Mass Effect: Pathfinder
NOTE: This series is based on my original first impressions of Mass Effect Andromeda. Ultimately, I have chosen to create a fundamentally different canvas for this project. It is basically my version of Andromeda. Mass Effect: Pathfinder 'is an action role-playing video game developed by BioWare and published by Electronic Arts for Playstation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows. The game was released worldwide on 13 December 2016. It is the fourth entry in the ''Mass Effect series and the first since 2012's Mass Effect 3. The game begins within the Milky Way Galaxy during the 22nd century, where factions from several different species prepare a mission to the Andromeda Galaxy in an effort to prevent their extinction during the Reaper Invasion. The player assumes the role of the Pathfinder, a specially appointed space explorer tasked with finding a new homeworld for the newcomers. The Pathfinder wakes up in the Andromeda Galaxy over two and a half centuries after the initial departure; in the process of searching for a new homeworld they encounter a threat from two warring alien species and an even larger threat from an ancient foe with connections to the Milky Way. Dossiers * '''The Pathfinder, '''a relatively inexperienced space explorer. The character is said to have been an orphan in the megacities of Earth and the sole survivor of a fighter squadron during the Battle of the Citadel. After, the battle they were recruited for participation in N7 but flunked out. Their default sex is female. * '''Milo, '''biological brother of the Pathfinder that eventually assists. * '''Galina Stroud, '''ex-girlfriend of the Pathfinder that eventually decides to help. * '''Marek Keaton, '''male human expedition member. * '''Sef Reddy, '''male human expedition member. * '''Silas Everly, '''male human colonist, husband of Iyanna. * '''Iyanna Everly, '''female human colonist, wife of Silas. * '''Jack Harper, '''male human, clone of the real Jack Harper left behind in the Milky Way, Andromeda's new Illusive Man. * '''Elise Donaway, '''female human chief designer of the Andromeda Expedition. * '''Jia Wen, '''female human expedition member, leader of the Andromeda Expedition. * '''Kipp Tyson, '''male human, veteran space explorer. * '''Namar Harloc, '''Krogan battlemaster and former bounty hunter that volunteered for the Andromeda Expedition. * '''Trax Khundu, '''Krogan expedition member. * '''Khardak Cul, '''female Krogan expedition member. * '''Matriarch T'Lieri, '''Asari that first warned Andromeda Expedition of impending Reaper invasion, presumed killed during the Fall of Thessia. * '''Matriarch Sederia, '''Asari consort and de facto leader of the Asari expedition members. * '''Bellus D'Navo, '''former Asari commando. She is discovered to be infertile. * '''Dr. Inar Sedenus, '''Asari scientist and leader of the Advance Survey Team to Andromeda. Driven mad by the eighteen-year wait for the Nexus. * '''Dr. Oton Jaetik, '''Salarian scientist. * '''Zestan Gordalin, '''Salarian expedition member. * '''Bofan Can, '''Volus privateer. * '''Velus Arvius, '''Turian expedition member * '''Quintus Amlio, '''Turian expedition member * '''Antocia Maltus, '''female Turian expedition member * '''Seelo'Lemus nar Rinbay, '''female Quarian expedition member. * '''Major Hallam Fossett, '''retired Systems Alliance Marine and current leader of a mercenary group that serves as both law enforcement and armed forces for the Nexus. * '''Bomen Sesparok, '''male Batarian expedition member. * '''Attex, '''enemy combatant from an unidentified alien species. * '''The Zeith, '''enemy combatant that stands in the way of the Expedition's plans. Story The story opens up after the Fall of Thessia with a message from an Asari Matriarch warning the Andromeda Expedition to get underway as soon as possible due to an impending Reaper invasion of the Matano system. Despite the message, the Reapers had already crossed through the mass relay and in a race against the clock, the ark ship Nexus fires its engines near the atmosphere of the gas giant Illapa successfully blocking its FTL signature. A few hours after it is determined that the Nexus was not pursued, the remaining colonists and staff are placed in cryosleep until they wake up in Andromeda. 270 years later, the staff of the Nexus are awakened, including the Pathfinder. They quickly notice that they were awakened seventeen years after their projected waking date. They also discover that the Nexus is in the Cynurus Cluster, home to over two dozen systems and hundreds of planets and moons, where they thought they'd be. They find themselves in a system identified as SC42-D518. From there the adventure continues... Andromeda Pathfinder Timeline (APT) * 2183: Eden Prime War. First Battle of the Citadel. Destruction of the SSV Normandy SR1. A cabal of wealthy power brokers work to construct an ark ship to be used in the event of potential galactic upheaval. * 2184: Construction of the ark ship begins in the Matano system and recruiting of core staff and central planning begins for colony procedures. * 2185: Commander Shepard is resurrected by Cerberus and given command of the SR2 Normandy then recruits a band of misfits to battle the mythical Collectors. The ark ship is nearly complete by the end of the year, trial runs of its experimental drive are undertaken. Andromeda Expedition begins looking for volunteers and selecting designated survivors. * 2186: The Reaper War. Fall of Earth. Fall of Palaven. Fall of Thessia. Significantly under the threshold required for the colonization effort, the Andromeda Expedition institutes a lottery program for remaining potential colonists and later allows free passage for any wayward survivors of the Reapers. After the Fall of Thessia, the ark ship Nexus departs the Matano system for Andromeda leaving the horrors of the Milky Way far behind. * 2438: Advance Survey Team arrives in Andromeda, six months before the Nexus colonists do and begin to scout the Cynurus Cluster and nearby planetary systems. * 2439: 253-years later, the Nexus ark arrives in Andromeda. Due to an unknown entry event, a mysterious malfunction causes the core staff to be awakened much later than originally planned. * 2456: Core staff and personnel are awakened, including the Pathfinder. The Pathfinder assembles a crew onboard the AESV Orion, IV-101; the spacecraft is outfitted with two Kodiak-type shuttles and an Odyssey rover. The events of Mass Effect: Pathfinder take place. * 2457: Mass Effect: Pathfinder concludes. * 2458: Mass Effect: Pathfinder II takes place. * 2460: Mass Effect: Pathfinder III takes place. '''What Path Will You Choose? RENEGADE NEUTRAL PARAGON Category:Fan Fiction